


bubblegum b-i-t-c-h

by inkin_brushes



Series: girls!AU (EXO) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: In which Sehun punches unsuspecting dickbags in their dicks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this...first. like i think i wrote this before anything else in the au I JUST NEVER GOT AROUND TO POSTING IT??? ela's been bugging me about it for weeks omg. so yeah here have some sehun being a badass. also [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qs0I-_ixjV4) is sehun's theme song.

It had been Lu Han’s idea to get ice cream, complaining that she needed to take the weight off her feet for just a short while. Apparently her wedge heels weren’t as comfortable as she’d made them out to be when Jongin had scoffed at her for wearing them to the mall. They had been shopping for hours now, and the guys had been given leave to go entertain themselves an hour earlier because no one could stand to listen to Jongin and Jongdae whine about being bored any longer. They’d bought their ice cream and gone outside to eat them, taking up two picnic benches, Junmyeon sending a quick text to Jongdae to let them know where to find them. 

“Those two guys have been watching us since we sat down,” Lu Han said from around her ice cream spoon, ten minutes after they had done so.

Kyungsoo glanced up. There were indeed two guys sitting on the other side of the courtyard. They were around Lu Han’s age, and good looking in a floppy haired surf boy kind of way. They were talking, but their eyes were fixed directly opposite, on Kyungsoo and her friends. They saw the girls looking and one of them waved.

“Gross,” said Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo nodded her head in agreement.

“They’re cute,” Lu Han said, “if you like that sort of thing.”

“You like any sort of thing,” Minseok pointed out. Chanyeol made a noise of amusement and leaned over to scoop some ice cream out of Lu Han’s cup. 

The two guys, after much discussion amongst themselves, finally sidled up to them. Kyungsoo glared at them, tossed her hair back, and turned away. Lu Han sucked on her ice cream spoon. One of the guy’s mouths fell open.

“Hi,” said the other one. 

“Hi,” said Lu Han, bringing her legs in closer so that her skirt fell back further down her thigh.

“Are you girls alone?” the guy asked. He had a smile that made Kyungsoo think of a wolf. “Would you like some company?”

Junmyeon shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry,” she said. “We’re waiting for our boyfriends.”

“Speak for yourself,” Lu Han said. Chanyeol reached out and lay her hand casually on Lu Han’s leg, fingers dipping into the space between her thighs.

“See?” Wolf-grin boy stepped closer, titling his head at Lu Han. “We could go get some more ice cream if you want.”

Lu Han looked around at her friends and sighed. “Sorry,” she said. “We really can’t. They’re waiting for their boyfriends, and I, well.” She pointed at Chanyeol’s hand on her thigh.

“Your girlfriend can come along too,” the other guy said, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s just a bit of fun.”

“She already told you no,” Kyungsoo snapped. “We’ve got boyfriends and we wouldn’t go anywhere with you even if we didn’t. Now go away.”

Wolf-grin boy turned towards her, his face darkening and his eyebrows raising. “What did you say?”

“I said,” Kyungsoo repeated, enunciating every word in case he was stupid, “go away. We’re waiting for our boyfriends”

“You’ve got a boyfriend?” Wolf-grin asked. “A fat ass like you?”

Kyungsoo blinked. Hearing something like that out of the mouth of this boy didn’t particularly bother her, but the venom in his voice surprised her a little. There had been no need to get so personal. 

“You asshole,” Lu Han spat, jumping to her feet. “What kind of—”

Suddenly, Sehun, who had been sitting on a different bench talking quietly with Zitao and seemingly not paying attention, slid off the bench and walked over. The boy flicked her an annoyed glance right before she drove her fist into his crotch. 

The noise that came out of his mouth was just less than a scream. He fell to the ground like a brick and curled into a ball, hands between his legs, and lay there moaning while Sehun towered over him. She had her pink hair crammed under a baseball cap and was wearing Batman converse and yet she looked absolutely terrifying. Her facial expression hadn’t shifted in the slightest from its usual blankness. 

“You’d better fucking apologise,” she said in a low voice, “you worthless piece of shit.”

The boy on the ground groaned. His friend had backed away. Kyungsoo blinked rapidly and then said, “Sehun, what — it’s okay?”

Sehun turned to give her a look that Kyungsoo would have usually read as disdain, but that didn’t seem like the right emotion giving the circumstances. “No, it’s not,” Sehun said. “He was rude to you. You’re my friend and he was rude to you and that’s not okay.” She turned and looked down at the boy impassively. “Now he’ll apologise or I’ll fucking rip his balls off.”

“Are you fucking crazy, you bitch?” the boy’s friend cried. He took a step forward and then stopped when Sehun turned her face towards him. 

“What?” she asked blandly. “Do you want to be next?”

He drew back again.

“Sehun, it’s really okay,” Kyungsoo said, gaping. “I didn’t even care about what he said.”

“No,” said Sehun. “He’s going to say sorry. Aren’t you, dickbag? Or do I have to fucking hit you again?”

“God, you _psycho_ ,” the boy on the floor gaped. “Fine, okay? I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”

Sehun snorted in derision and turned around to stalk back to Zitao. She began pawing at Zitao’s jeans, trying to stick her hands in her pockets. “I need a cigarette,” she said, when Zitao laughed and tried to grab her wrists. 

“They’re in my bag,” Zitao said. “Leave me a drag, okay?”

The boy’s friend helped him to his feet and together they hobbled away, both of them cursing in loud voices. Kyungsoo watched as Sehun lit a cigarette, inhaled, exhaled, and then slumped against the bench. 

“That was terrifying,” Junmyeon whispered audibly. 

“Oh yeah,” Lu Han said, sitting down on Minseok’s lap. “Sehun will fuck you up.”

Kyungsoo stood up and walked over to Sehun, waiting until Sehun glanced at her. “Thank you,” she said sincerely.

Sehun shrugged. “No problem.”

“But...why?” Kyungsoo added. She felt so confused.

“Because you’re my friend,” Sehun said. She gave a very small smile, almost shy. The smile transformed Sehun, she suddenly looked much younger than she usually did, more like her age, and terribly pretty. “People aren’t allowed to say things like that to my friends.”

“I thought you didn’t even like me,” Kyungsoo said truthfully.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon echoed faintly. “I thought you hated all of us.”

Lu Han began to laugh. “I told you, didn’t I? Sehun’s bad with social interaction. Her face just looks like that, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you.”

“But she never says anything to us!” Junmyeon cried. Sehun had been upsetting her ever since she started dating Jongdae, because she was so convinced that Sehun hated her, and even just one of her boyfriend’s friends hating her must mean that there was something wrong with her. 

“Mmmm,” Zitao hummed. She nuzzled at Sehun’s cheeks and then grinned at them. “She’s shy.”

“Shut up,” Sehun muttered, shoving at her face, all trace of smile now gone. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” Zitao wrapped her arms around Sehun’s waist and tugged her close. “She doesn’t like talking to people so sometimes she’s a bit blunt, but she likes you all a lot. She thinks Baekhyun’s really funny, and Kyungsoo’s good for Jongin, and Junmyeon’s got — ow!”

She pulled away, rubbing at her side where Sehun had pinched her, giving Sehun a baleful look. Sehun waved her lit cigarette in her face. “I’ll stab this into your fucking eye, Huang Zitao,” she said. “Don’t fucking tempt me.”

“Yeah, sure,” Zitao said. She grabbed Sehun’s wrist and turned her hand so she could stick the unlit end of the cigarette into her mouth.

Yixing leaned over and touched Kyungsoo’s hand. “Are you alright?” she asked seriously. “He was very rude, you really shouldn’t listen to him.”

Kyungsoo gave her a small smile. “Honestly, I’m fine. He was just being dumb because I told him to go away.”

“He shouldn’t have said it though,” Lu Han said. “I thought it would be fun to flirt with them a little, I’m sorry they said that.”

“It’s _fine_ ,” Kyungsoo said firmly. “Look, the guys are coming now. Just, don’t say anything to them, okay? It’s not a big deal.”

The boys seemed much happier than they had an hour earlier. Kris was carrying a small bag which he handed to Baekhyun without a word. Baekhyun opened it, peered inside, and made a soft noise of delight, pulling out a pretty, flower printed scarf. Kyungsoo saw Jongin look at the bags at Baekhyun’s feet and roll his eyes.

“We just passed a guy,” Jongdae said, squeezing onto the edge of the bench next to Junmyeon and putting his arm across her shoulders. “He was holding his crotch and bitching about some girl with pink hair. Anything to do with you?” he asked, looking pointedly at Sehun.

“Maybe,” Sehun said, blowing out smoke.

“Why’d you punch some guy in the crotch,” Jongin asked. He stole Lu Han’s melted ice cream and slurped at it.

Everyone looked at each other. Then Lu Han blurted out, “He called Kyungsoo a fat ass!”

Jongin dropped the ice cream onto the ground. “I’ll fucking break his face,” he snarled.

Kyungsoo sighed.


End file.
